Mickey vs. Rigby
Mickey vs. Rigby is an episode from DBX, featuring Mickey from Mickey Mouse and Rigby from Regular Show. Description Disney vs. Cartoon Network!, Who of these characters, that are animals, have a mouse-like appearance, have black color, are the best friends from Mordecai and Donald and have a love interest will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Mickey was walking in a city, until he saw a racoon that is Rigby, talking with Mordecai, and Mickey remember Donald Duck and Mickey think that Rigby was trying to copy Mickey, so Mickey pushes Mordecai in a trash bag, knocking him and hits Rigby. Rigby: Ouch, why you make this! Mickey: You try to copy me, so you will pay! Rigby: It's okay, you silly! Both prepared to fight. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Mickey and Rigby hit and kick several times, until Mickey kicks Rigby in aside and takes out a shotgun, trying to shoot Rigby, who scared dodge all the bullets. Then Mickey takes out a mallet, trying to smash Rigby, who move in aside to dodge and kicks Mickey in aside and Mickey takes out a rapier, cutting Rigby in the stomach, making that Rigby screams in pain. Mickey then takes out a cake with dynamite, that send Rigby flying in a wall and then Mickey takesout a fishing pool and catch Rigby with her and throws Rigby to the ground. Rigby then gets up and Mickey takes out his Paintbrush, trying to melt Rigby with the Thinner, but Rigby scared dodges the attack. Mickey then create clones from himself, but Rigby takes out his metallic claws and kill all the clones. Rigby: Ha, ha! Mickey takes out the Sorcerer's Hat and throws fireballs at Rigby, who dodges and frustrated Mickey transforms into Super Mickey and hits Rigby in a wall. Then Rigby puts out his Death-Kwon-Do suit and runs at Mickey and both hit and kicked several times, until Mickey raise a building and hits Rigy with him in a wall, hurting Rigby, but Mickey inmediatly returns to normal. Mickey: Oh no! Rigby runs at Mickey and hits he in the face, so Mickey kicks Rigby in aside and use the Magic Water and Mickey and Rigby hit and kicked several times, until Mickey returns to normal and Rigby pushes Mickey in the ground. Then Mickey gets up and takes out his Lightsaber and tries to cut Rigby, who barely dodges and kicks Mickey in aside who use the Force and push Rigby in a wall. Then Mickey takes out his Keyblade, trying to stab Rigby who dodges and kicks Mickey in the stomach and Mickey use Pearl but Rigby dodge the attack, but Mickey use Auto-Teleport and stab Rigby in the chest and then use the Mine Shield to send Rigby flying in a wall. Then Mickey use Sign of Faith, that Rigby dodges and Mickey use the Stopza to give Rigby a lot from cuts in him and then stab Rigby in the chest and the time returns to normal. Then Mickey smash Rigby in the stomach with his foot and try to decapitate Rigby, who scared scratch Mickey in the face with his claws and makes tht Mickey focus on his face and release his Keyblade and Rigby takes the opportunity to get up and kicks Mickey in the ground and grabs Mickey's Keyblade. Rigby: Goodbye mouse! Rigby decapitates Mickey with the Keyblade and he put the Keyblade on Mickey's decapitated head and create a puddle of blood. K.O. Rigby: Ooohh! Mordecai gets up and celebrates Rigby's victory. Results The winner of this DBX is: RigbyCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero